Keep Calm, He's One Hell of a Butler
by One Hell of an Author 8402
Summary: I suck at summaries. Just a story about the future of Ciel and Sebastian. AUish. T for cursing and minor violence. Follows anime with a little info I found in wiki (Lizzie has a brother) Lizzie/Ciel Request from a person who does not wish to be named.
1. Chapter 1

**Keep Calm He's One Hell of a Butler Chapter 1- Confessions**

 **So I love the Black Butler anime series, and decided to write this. I think it's funny how I have the same name as one of my favorite characters, granted we are of the opposite gender. I just want to say, prompts are welcome- Ciel/Lizzie. (Ciel is a demon!) This is an AU sort of- Ciel and Sebastian never left, and no one received the candy and note of Ciel's "death". Please note that I have not seen Book of Circus, Murder, or Atlantic as Netflix is stupid and does not offer it yet.**

"Young Master, it is time to get ready for the day." Sebastian opened the curtain to light up Ciel's formerly green and blue room. The room was now a dark gray, since demons seemed to prefer dark colors. Ciel opened his eyes, blinked a few times, and sat up. Sebastian set his day wear on the side of the bed and began to dress the young master. Sebastian told Ciel the breakfast menu **(A/N- I couldn't find anything on breakfasts on this time, sorry)** and gave him a choice of biscuit or scone.

"Scone." Ciel replied.

"For this morning's tea, there is Earl Grey."

"What is on the schedule for today, Sebastian?"

"The schedule is clear today, but I remind you the Halloween ball is in three days, and Lady Elizabeth is scheduled to arrive tom-"

"CIIIIEEEEEEELLLLLLLL!" a high-pitched voice rang from the receiving room.

"Or today." Sebastian said simply. "Would you like me to escort her to her room, my young lord?"

"No." Ciel waved him off. "I shall see to Elizabeth."

"Ciiieeeellll?" Lizzie called again. Ciel walked down the long hallway as Lizzy climbed the first set of stairs.

"Patience, Lizzie! I'm walking down the hall, just stay there." Ciel called.

"Oh, ok!" Lizzy said. When Ciel reached Lizzy, she engulfed him in a suffocating hug. Luckily Sebastian came to help Ciel out of Lizzy's arms. It was a good thing demons did not need oxygen.

"I simply cannot wait for the ball!" Lizzie squealed.

"Please remind me why we must have this ball." Ciel groaned.

"Because it's Halloween, Ciel!" Lizzie yelled.

"Why do I care about this damned holiday?"

"Young master, it is ungentlemanly to swear in front of a lady." Sebastian bowed.

"Yes, yes." Ciel waved him away, again. Paula came running through the manor's doors carrying a few dresses. "Sebastian, help Paula with Lizzie's luggage."

"Yes, my lord." Sebastian put his hand over his 'heart' and bowed, then left. He came back carrying the rest of Lizzie's luggage along with Paula's.

"When you're done, bring tea to the drawing room." Ciel said, Sebastian nodded once. Ciel offered Lizzie his hand, and she clung to his arm as they went to the drawing room. Ciel and Lizzie sat opposite each other at the small table and within minutes, Sebastian brought tea in. He finished making it, and poured it into two tea cups.

"Lizzie, we need to talk." Ciel said simply. Lizzie's eyes widened and tears began to gather, expecting something completely different than where Ciel was heading. "No, not like that." Ciel reassured her. Sebastian leaned to Ciel's ear.

"You're not telling her, are you, my lord?" he asked.

"Yes, she's my betrothed, she deserves to know. I will need your help too. You may want to sit down and have some tea with us." Ciel said.

:"But, master-"

"It's not illegal, is it?" Ciel asked, irritated in his butler's persistence.

"Well, no, but-"

"Then there is no problem. Now sit, and have tea." Ciel said, joyed with his victory.

:"Ciel? What's wrong? Why is Sebastian having tea with us?" Lizzie asked innocently.

"Your questions will be answered, but first I have a pressing matter to discuss. I need your total concentration. And please, understand that I will always be the Ciel that you have been betrothed to since we were little." Ciel said. Lizzie threw Ciel a questioning look, but returned to her serious state of mind and nodded.

"Hmm." she said.

"Now, you do know of Heaven and Hell and the beings belonging to their respective territories?"

"Of course! And I know that one day, when we all die, we will go to Heaven!" Lizzie smiled.

"No, Sebastian and I will not." Ciel said.

"What?" Lizzie gaped.

"Elizabeth, Sebastian and I are demons." Ciel said as his visible eye and Sebastian's eyes turned pink and their pupils constricted. Lizzie gasped.

"I knew something was off about you, when you came back, but with Sebastian. I should've guess he was a demon. My question is, when were you turned Ciel?"


	2. Chapter 2

Keep Calm, He's One Hell of a Butler Chapter 2- Strange Meetings

"What?" Ciel gaped. "You… aren't afraid?"

"Oh, no. But you may want to tell Paula." Lizzie said. "Paula, please come here!" Lizzie pulled off her glove, revealing a tattoo-like mark on her right wrist that glowed. A demonic contract seal. It was an upside-down pentagram, and the middle of the star made another pentagram, and so on.

"Lizzie?" Ciel gasped. Paula opened the door and came in, eyes glowing blue and pupils constricted.

"I knew there was something off about you!" Sebastian yelled.

"I could say the same about you, Sebastian." Paula quipped.

"But, why, Lizzie? Why would you sell your soul to a demon?" Ciel asked.

"To avenge my father who was murdered by people still unknown to me. Why would you?" Lizzie shot.

"I did it so I could I could take revenge on those who wronged me. Who killed both of my parents and my dog, and burned down my manor, and sold me to a cult! Not so I could avenge a person I never even met!" Ciel shot back.

"Exactly! They took my father away before I could even meet him! I only knew my mother and brother! As far as I know, he should be avenged!" Lizzie countered.

"So avenge him, but don't sell your soul to a demon!" Ceil fired off.

"So it's ok for you to, but not me? What did you thi-" Lizzie was cut off by Sebastian.

"My lady, my lord I understand this is shocking, but it does no good to argue about it. You will only end up hurting each other. My lord, Lady Elizabeth sold her soul because she was feeling overwhelming grief at losing her father. Please understand. And my lady, do you understand why the young master sold his soul?" Sebastian said calmly.

"I do." Lizzie said. Ciel and Lizzie relaxed a bit. Then the question hit Lizzie again. "Ciel, when did you become a demon?"

"When Sebastian and I were away at the Trancy manor, Claude, another demon butler, told Alois, his master, that Sebastian had set the fire in his village, killing his little brother. In all actuality, Hannah, another demon, had set the fire. She made a contract with his brother, and the terms were to grant Alois' wishes. So she set the fire because he hated the townspeople. After that she took his soul. Alois found him dead. He was out for revenge on whomever killed his brother. He knew Sebastian wanted to eat my soul very badly, so he targeted me to get Sebastian. Claude and Sebastian fought. I almost killed Alois because I was under the impression that he started the fire in the previous Phantomhive manor." Ciel explained. As he got further into the story, Lizzie leaned forward in her seat, concentrating to make sense of it all.

"When Alois took control of my body, he created a maze for Sebastian and Claude to go though to get to me. Alois had made a deal with Hannah Anafeloz to have one of the butlers killed and the other come all the way for my soul, but never get it. So a battle between Sebastian and Claude took place. As you can tell Sebastian won. So he climbed the cliff to retrieve me. Hannah explained the contract as the cliff gave way, plunging into the water. As we plunged into the water Hannah turned me. When Sebastian finally found me, I was a demon. He tried to take my soul before I woke up." Ciel said looking at Sebastian.

"My lord, I was merely trying to see if you were fully turned and what Ms. Anafeloz said was true." Sebastian said.

"And that is the response he gave me when I asked him about trying to take my soul." Ciel stated.

"Interesting. Change your eyes again." Lizzie leaned as close to Ciel as the table would allow. Ciel obliged, and changed his eyes. "They're pink!"

"Indeed, my lady. The color varies by the rank the demon is. Blue for low ranking, purple for somewhat low ranking, green for somewhat high ranking, pink for Archdemons. If you're changed by an Archdemon, you turn into an Archdemon. Archdemons can go longest without eating souls. I last ate a soul 2,042years ago. Paula how long has it been since your last soul?" Sebastian eyed Paula.

"93 years ago."

"How hungry are you?"

"Ravenous. And you?"

"I could eat." Sebastian asked.

"Yes." Lizzie and Ciel chorused. Sebastian and Paula left to see to dinner, leaving Ciel and Lizzie alone.

"Do you have any idea of who killed your father?" Ciel asked Lizzie.

"No. Do you know who killed your parents and dog and burned down the mansion?" Lizzie replied.

"Yes."

"Who?"

"The queen."

"Why would she do that?"

"She was corrupted by her butler, an angel."

"She had an angel butler?"

"Hmm." Ciel nodded. They sat in silence for a short time, then Lizzie spoke the question neither wanted to answer.

"Do you know what they are doing?"

"Yes."

"Do I want to know what they are doing?"

"I don't know."

"Are going to eat souls?"

"No."

"Will you please actually talk to me?"

"What do you want to talk about?"

"What do you want to talk about? I know there's something on your mind." Lizzie answered.

"Alright. What are we going to do?"

"What?"

"We were supposed to get married, but we both sold our souls to a demon. Now only I will live. You've left me alone. I did the same to you. How are we supposed to make this work?" Ciel laid his arms on the table.

"We'll find a way. After all we are or are soon to be Phantomhives." Lizzie intertwined her fingers with his and smiled.


	3. Chapter 3

Keep Calm, He's One Hell of a Butler Ch. 3- Sebastian's Mistakes Part 1

 **Sooooooo, did you like the last one? I loved making it! This one takes place 2 years after Chapter 2. Now without further ado…**

"Sebastian." Ciel called in his study. He had just finished signing the stack of papers cluttering his desk and set them aside in a neat pile. Sebastian opened the door within seconds, and entered the room.

"My lord?" Sebastian looked at the fifteen year old standing before him.

"I wish to retire. Gather my night wear." Ciel replied. Ciel had learned how to take care of himself aside from cooking within the year. He decided that he hated having to depend on Sebastian to do everything for him, and was not able to rely on himself. So he learned. But no one asked him to match anything. He thought black and brown went together. Luckily Sebastian was there.

"Yes, my lord." Sebastian gathered Ciel's nightwear, and allowed him to dress himself. Afterwards Ciel laid down and Sebastian left the room. Ciel fell asleep, and Sebastian went to Paula's room.

In the morning, Ciel was woken up by Sebastian as usual. Only Sebastian's tailcoat was wrinkled and a few strands of hair was out of place. Ciel ate breakfast and welcomed Lizzie's unexpected visit. Lizzie and Ciel had tea and played a game of chess in the drawing room. After the game Sebastian knocked on the door and came in.

"My lord, the time has come for you to temporarily move into town. I sent Paula over to the townhouse to ready it, and she has returned. Shall we go today or tomorrow?" Sebastian asked and bowed.

"We shall leave today. Everybody will be coming, except for Pluto. No one will touch the manor with the demon hound around. Tell Mey Rin, Bardroy, Finnian, Tanaka, and Paula to pack their things. We leave in three hours." Ciel said.

"Very good, my lord." Sebastian bowed and left.

"I'm coming too?" Lizzie asked.

"Of course. Don't you want to?" Ciel offered Lizzie a hand.

"Why yes, yes I do." Lizzie replied, accepting his hand. She had calmed down over the couple of years, maturing. Somewhat. "Into London we go!"

By the end of the day, they were perfectly settled in London, and having tea. Afterwards Ciel and Lizzie talked about various things from maturing to the wedding to demons. After hours of talking they retired. They did this to pass the time in London, and they got a better understanding of each other. They would get up, eat breakfast together, talk, have tea, talk some more or play chess, then retire. The time to stay in London had come and gone, and they returned to the manor. Lizzie solemnly told Paula to prepare her things to go back to her own estate, when a person dressed in all black knocked on the main entrance's door. Sebastian answered it, and Ciel and Lizzie stood expectantly in the receiving room.

"My lord and lady, this is Garrett Loken, of the British Military. He says he has urgent news." Sebastian announced.

"Speak, Mr. Loken. What is the news." Ciel commanded.

"I regret to inform you, my lord, my lady, that Lady Francis Midford is deceased." Garrett said. Lizzie shrieked and grabbed Ciel's arm with a death grip. "She is believed to have passed away from pneumonia, the night prior to last. I am sincerely-"

"Leave!" Ciel pointed to the door.

"Sorry for your loss, my lord and lady." Garrett finished quickly and ran out the door. Ciel told Sebastian to find Paula and have her unpack Lizzie's things. He then carried Lizzie to his room, since it was closest and more comfortable, and she was shaking so badly she couldn't walk on her own. He helped her into the bed and sat in a chair next to the bed, as she wailed and grieved over her mother's death. He kept a constant vigil over her.

"She was never even sick! She had a strong immune system! An illness should never killed her!" Lizzie wailed. Sebastian came in with tea.

Ciel looked at him darkly, "Investigate this, Sebastian." he demanded. Sebastian nodded, glanced at the crying lady on the bed, then looked back at Ciel. "She would be quiet if she was sedated my lord."

"Absolutely not!" Ciel narrowed his eyes. "She needs to grieve, she just lost her mother! Even though you are a heartless bastard, have sympathy for her!"

"Yes my lord." Sebastian bowed and left to investigate Lady Francis's death, leaving the useless servants to care for Ciel and Lizzie. He met Paula in the hallway.

"Hurry back, Sebastian, or I will go on about my duties." she purred. Sebastian just turned and walked away. But as he walked away, one corner of his mouth tilted upward, in a one sided smirk.

In Ciel's room Lizzie had calmed down somewhat, enough that she could talk and be understood. Ciel sat beside the bed, holding her hand, and attempting to calm her. "What am I going to do now? I have no father or mother, and my brother will be head of the house, so he will always be busy. What do I do, Ciel?" she asked.

"You could come and live here. I could provide for you, and Paula could stay. I know Sebastian has taken a 'liking' to her. You both are more than welcome to stay." Ciel replied.

"Really?" Lizzie asked, eyes and voice filled with joy.

"Yes." Ciel studied her. "It's settled then. I'll have your possessions brought over tomorrow." Ciel said.

"I would like to return to the Midford manor tomorrow as well, to see my brother and have one last look at the manor. I do not wish to return ever after tomorrow." Lizzie said, her eyes turning slightly red, tears forming that she would not allow to fall.

"I will see that it is arranged." Ciel said quietly.

"Thank you, Ciel." she said sweetly. He smiled at her, a real, genuine smile. She stood up, wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him passionately on the mouth. He was surprised at first, but then kissed back. She melted into him and never wanted to move. When the kiss broke they were breathless and blushing. Ciel was absolutely stunned, speechless, amused, and awkward. So. Terribly. _Awkward_. Lizzie giggled and Ciel turned away, embarrassed.

"What's wrong, Ciel?" Lizzie asked, concerned.

"N-n-nothing. Everything is f-fine, Lizzie." Ciel stuttered. "You should get some rest. You'll have to leave early tomorrow. You should sleep in here, it's more comfortable, and you've had a long day." Ciel guided Lizzie onto to the bed and covered her. He then wrote a note to Sebastian explaining tomorrow's activities and then sat in the chair, watching her fall asleep. He held onto her outstretched hand lightly, then she muttered "Good… night, Ciel. I love… you." and fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Keep Calm, He's One Hell of a Butler Chapter 4 Sebastian's Mistakes Part 2

 **Sorry if they were a little OOC, I just think they'd be that way after growing up and maturing a little bit more. Hope you enjoy this chapter, and without further ado…**

Lizzie, Paula, Bardroy, Sebastian, and Ciel went to the Midford manor the next day after breakfast. When they got there, they found Lizzie's brother, Edward, waiting for them. He was polite and formal when he greeted them, except for Ciel. It seemed to Ciel that Edward hated him for reasons unknown to him. He wondered about it, but shrugged it off as Edward hating him because he was going to marry Edward's little sister. He was correct.

"Good morning, sister. I'm sure you fared well during your unexpected leave. I see you've been upset. Is that why you've decided to come home? Because you are unhappy staying with the Earl of Phantomhive?" Edward asked hopefully. Paula, Sebastian, and Bard went to Lizzie's room to box up and bring her things to the cargo carriage.

"No, brother. I've decided to reside with Ciel. I've come to gather my possessions. In grief, I believe I will be better off residing with my fiancée. I do not plan on returning. Sorry big brother." Lizzie announced. "How are you fairing Edward?" Sebastian, Paula, and Bard walked behind Ciel, carrying a tall stack of boxes each, and headed to the cargo carriage.

"I was expecting this and you would've too if you'd been here to see her. But instead you were away with the earl." Edward snapped. The group of three came back inside and went to Lizzie's room.

"If you want to get angry with someone, get angry at me!" Ciel reprimanded. "I asked Lizzie to come with me, so it's not her fault, it's mine. But let's be honest. You're mad at her because she chose to come with me and you don't like me. You're only using your mother's death as an excuse. We are taking this seriously as it is a serious matter. If you truly cared, you would realize that your actions are only hurting Lizzie, and you would do good to stop."

"I'm sorry. I just don't like the thought of my baby sister marrying you, Phantomhive." Edward spat.

"The way I see it, Earl Midford, is that there is not a thing you can do. Now, we are here to collect my fiancé's belongings and we will leave. You are welcome to visit your sister at the Phantomhive manor, so long as you bear no ill will. If I find that you do have underlying intentions, you will most certainly not be happy with the consequences, Edward." Ciel stated triumphantly. Sebastian, Paula, and Bard came back with more stacks of boxes for the carriage.

"What shall that be, Earl? Will it be punishable by death?" Edward dared. It was like a battle for alpha status between the two. And the stakes were winner gets Elizabeth. Ciel did _not_ intend to lose. But all he did was raise his chin. Sebastian was the only one who came back in this time.

"You'll really kill me, Earl?" Edward severely doubted Ciel. A small smile played across Ciel's lips.

"What is it, Sebastian?" Ciel questioned.

"We are ready for departure, my lord. Please allow me to escort my lady and yourself to the carriage waiting outside." Sebastian bowed at the waist and smiled at how his master handled the situation.

"Of course, Sebastian." The young Earl said.

"Very good, my lord. My lord, my lady, if you will please follow me…" Sebastian, Ciel, and Lizzie left. They left Edward staring at the newly slammed door in dismay and disbelief of defeat.

In the carriage, Ciel confronted Lizzie. "Are you sure that you want to do this?"

"Of course I do." Lizzie said definitely.

"So be it." Ciel smiled and grabbed her hand.


End file.
